thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Night Rogues
The Night Rogues is not yet open! Welcome! The Night Rogues is owned by Ivy. To join, please fill out the follow form: :Name || Gender || Age || Mate or Crush (optional; if you have one, specify) :Provide the appearance, personality, and any other additional details here! Description :The Night Rogues isn't a group for the weak. These are the cats who enjoy the rush of battle, seeing the fear in their opponent's eyes, and killing. Kits of other cats are raised on the tales of the Night Rogues, and they're always warned by their mothers to never venture into their territory. They have no code of honor, and simply live by their leader's rules. Those who disobey are often times killed, or if they're lucky, exiled. :The rogues are aware of Clans, and they've taken over several different Clans or Tribes. Some of the cats willingly joined, but others were killed or taken prisoner. Now, the Night Rogues travel from place to place, seeking more and more power. When asked when they'll be satisfied with the power they already have, the answer is always a simple never. :When cats are taken over, they are moved to the "Rogue Base", which is a huge land that the rogues live on. However, if they're close enough to the base, the rogues will simply make it apart of their territory. When the leader and a group leave to claim more Clans, the deputies acts as the temporary leaders at the base, and they make sure things run smoothly while the leader is gone. :As far as appearances go, they come in all shaped and sizes. However, black and gray are the most common pelt colors, and the cats are all well-trained and in shape. The weak cats always rank extremely low, and they're sometimes killed or abandoned. History :The rogues are still fairly new, and their founder, Claw, died quite recently. Claw was a simple loner who had always craved power. Many believe it was because of his past, but no cat truly knows what happened to him. It started with a Clan who had banished Claw, and he took over in a few short moons. His crave for power only grew, until he decided to establish a base and soon start traveling and taking over several groups of cats. :Now, the rogues continue taking over cats, but they have lost battles to Clans before. Often times, they move on to take over others. News Out of Roleplay News: :None Roleplay News: :None Status :Here, the current status of the group can be found. It will show if they are traveling, any groups they are currently attacking, etc.. Traveling :No groups are currently traveling. Current Affiliates :If you would like your group to encounter the rogues next, just say so in the comments. There are currently none. Affiliates * Currently none, but if you'd like to be affiliated, just ask! Rules Wiki Rules :Be sure to follow them. I know sometimes it may be tricky, but try your best, okay? This also includes not power-playing. Do not use someone else's character unless it's for minor things, and give everyone a fair chance during a battle. Age :This is more of a reminder than a rule, but I wanted everyone to be aware that I will age every cat whenever there's a time skip in the roleplay (of course, depending on how long the time skip is). Occasionally, I also may randomly age them, if I feel they've gone too long without it. Activity :Basically, don't join and never come back or rarely role-play, and we'll have no problem. If you do, your cats will be deleted or put up for adoption. Realism :No, you may not create a purple or green cat. I don't really care about eye colors, but don't create a character with some crazy fur color. Also, there are no powers in this RP, unless they have something to do with a prophecy (like Jayfeather's powers). Characters :Do not create a perfect character. It's very easy to just forget to list a character's flaws, but I will check each forum to make sure they aren't perfect and that some flaws are listed. Drama :Yes, I love drama in role-plays, but nothing major, such as a prophecy or attack, unless you've consulted me first. I want to work out the details and such before it starts. Territory Rogue Base :Lush oaks, shimmering rivers, and towering mountains make up the current territory. They are living in a beautiful, massive valley, which used to be the home of ValleyClan, until they were driven away. This is the rogue's base, and it's considered a shame that they inhabit such a beautiful area. The climate here varies from season to season, being warm in green leaf and very cold in leaf bare. :The Oak Forest covers part of the territory, and it's a forest made up of primarily oak trees. As you venture deeper into the forest, it becomes thicker, darker, and, one some nights, foggy. Prey is such as squirrels and mice are generally abundant during the warm moons, becoming scarce during the colder moons. :The Main River is exactly as it's name suggests; the rogue's main source of water. During the day, it shimmers, and it's called the Shimmering River by loners and kittypets. It contains fish, so cats who can stand getting their paws wet can fish there. :However, one part of the rogues' territory isn't actually a very pleasant place to be. The Dark Forest is part of the Oak Forest, and because it's so thick, it's very dim. Sunlight rarely reaches the ground, but despite it's unpleasant appearance, hunting is good, and many rogues go here. Camp :The rogues actually have several camps within their territory. Each one is connected by underground tunnels, which is especially helpful during a battle. :The main camp is in the center of the valley, and it's where most of the true rogues live, and where many of the best guards live, as well as the leader and deputy. It's a large grassy clearing, surrounded by thick undergrowth, thorn bushes, and bramble bushes. Some trees block out the sun for part of the day, leaving the camp quite dim. Dens are all very similar, being overhanging bramble bushes with mud, leaves, and sticks woven in. This is actually ValleyClan's old camp, so the rogues had to part in building the camp. The Leader's Den is at the very back, and it's inside a partially hollow rock. If you're standing atop the huge rock, you can see and opening. Inside, it's quite roomy, and fresh moss is always in the leader's nest. :The other camps are all similar. Besides the main camp, there are two others. One, called the Oak Camp because it's inside the forest, is a dip in the ground surrounded by thick undergrowth. The Dark Camp, which is in the Dark Forest, is a clearing that's very well-hidden among the thick undergrowth and trees. Other Information Season :New Leaf :Green Leaf :Leaf Fall :Leaf Bare Ranking :Leader ;; The overall most respected cat within the group, who also holds power over their cats. This cat is to be respected by all, or otherwise, serious consequences may follow. They make all important decisions, and oversee how their group is running, with the help of the deputy. They also lead most - if not all - journeys to take over others. :Deputies ;; At all times, there must be two deputies. They will share their duties equally, and they also spend much time together while they're working. However, bonding with each other is a bad idea. When the time comes for them to take over, they must fight to the death. The winner will emerge as the rogue's new leader. This was put into practice by Claw, to ensure that only the strongest cat would become the leader. :Guards ;; Guards are the most skilled in battle, who serve as protection to the leader and deputies. They are the ones who help the deputies maintain all the camps, and often travel from camp to camp to bring news. Usually, only three cats serve as guards. :Warriors ;; In an attempt to create his own, improved Clan, Claw named all the adult cats warriors. However, unlike true Clan cats, they don't look out for one another. They are responsible for themselves, and no one else. :Adolescents ;; These are the young cats who aren't quite adults, but too old to be considered kits. No mentor is assigned to them, and typically the parents train them. Generally, in the Clans, cats begin training at six moons, but here, they train at the age of four moons. :Queens and Kits ;; She-cats either expecting kits or nursing them, as well as their kits. They are expected to care for themselves and their kits, but sometimes, the father will occasionally hunt for her in the beginning. Kits with no mother are either left to starve, or, if they're lucky, taken in by another queen. When new kits are born, the leader inspects each one. If they have a deformity that may slow them down, they are left to die outside the rogues' borders. This is to ensure that only the strongest survive, as a weakling is considered useless. Ancestors :The rogues don't pay any attention to ancestors, and rarely even think about it. However, when they die, they do go to a Dark Forest-like place. Allegiances Leader ;; :Azure || Tom || 36 moons || None :Azure is a rather handsome, plain silvery-gray tom. His eyes are what earned him his name; they're a brilliant, bright blue color with ice-blue flecks near the center. Most of his scars are covered by his fur, besides a few nicks on ears and a scar on his right shoulder. Quite the muscular tom, Azure's brute strength is what ultimately lead to him becoming the leader. Claw had chosen him, as well as his brother Hail, as his deputies. When then day came, and Claw died, Azure quickly killed his younger brother, much to the horror of his mother Twistedvines. He felt very little grief, instead focusing on his new position within the rogues. As for his personality, cold-hearted is a good way to describe him. Mercy isn't something that comes easily to him, but at times, another cat-one who would've been had he been raised by his mother's Clan-shows through, forcing him to show mercy on some of his victims. (Ivy) Deputies ;; :Pascal || Tom || 27 moons || None :Pascal is quite a sight. His fur sticks up in many random places, and his pelt is covered with scars. :Please do not apply for this position. I will choose, however, toms are not an option since we already have a tom leader and deputy. Category:Roleplay Category:Non-Clan Groups